Many modern electronic devices are configured to receive touch user input. Touch input may be used to initiate an action or control some aspect of the electronic device. Some electronic devices include a touch-sensitive display (e.g., touch screen) that covers a relatively large portion of the electronic device. However, in some instances, the performance of a large-area touch-sensitive display may depend on the rigidity or stability of the device. For example, the force of a touch on the display may, in some instances, cause the device to tip or slide, which may adversely affect the user experience and/or performance of the device.